Scary-Sweet Memories
Scary-Sweet Memories is a platform game that was released on the Catacombs section of ''Monster High'' website on February 12, 2012. It stars Clawd Wolf as the protagonist, whose present for Draculaura's Sweet 1600 are stolen by Toralei Stripe. The game is thematically linked to 2012's first TV special "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?" and was released on the same day. Gameplay Clawd has to navigate through three stages in the catacombs, marked blue, purple, and red, to chase after Toralei and get the presents back. To accomplish this, he has three lives, each made up of five health-hearts, at his disposal from the start of the first stage. Each stage ends with him acquiring another present - the first a portrait of him and Draculaura, the second movie tickets, and the last a pendant. Throughout the stages, Clawd's chase is hindered by hostile wildlife and various types of traps. The variety increases slightly each stage. As such, in the trap category, stage 1 only features ground spikes, stage two features those and pits, and stage three features both plus steam switch. Pits are the most problematic as they mean instant-death, whereas the other two traps just cause the loss of health. In the enemy category, stage one starts with red flames, scargoyles, and slime. Stage two adds spiders to that, and unique to stage three are blue flames. Traps cannot be destroyed, only avoided, but enemies can be removed from the scene. This can be done by hitting them with a ball, Clawd's weapon of choice, or by touching them if Clawd is in full werewolf mode, at which point he is indestructible. Each type of enemy has a required number of times they need to be hit to be be destroyed, and each yields a different reward: * Red flames require one hit and yield 100 points plus three coins. * Blue flames require three hits and yield 100 points plus three coins. * Slimes require four hits and yield 50 points plus five coins. * Scargoyles require two hits and yield 100 points plus coins. * Spiders require two hits and yield 100 points plus four coins. Enemies aren't capable of ranged attack, unlike Clawd, so none of them pose much of a fight. The most annoying are the spiders, who retreat to the ceiling after each attack and are impossible to hit from a certain height. The ball is thrown by hitting the spacebar. Holding the spacebar while the werewolf gauge is full will activate Clawd's full werewolf mode, which not only makes him invincible, but also enhances his speed and jump distance. The gauge takes about 45 seconds to fill up and full werewolf mode lasts about 10 seconds. As stated, the game contains coins. Mostly, these coins help up the score, being worth 100 points each. However, collecting 300 of them earns Clawd another life. Additionally, there are three bones to collect in each stage, which are worth 1000 points, but don't influence health or life amount. Also, each acquired gift is worth 500 points. All this considered, each stage has a maximum amount of points that can be earned. * Stage 1 - 26650 * Stage 2 - 59950 * Stage 3 - ??? This is true if one beats the game without dying once. If Clawd loses a life, the stage gets reset, but the points and coins earned don't change, meaning even more can be earned per stage. Category:Web games